


Three's Company

by Rivendell101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, F/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, also ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/pseuds/Rivendell101
Summary: Really, it was only a matter of time before Iwaizumi had you with your back pressed against his chest, his lips on your neck and his hand shoved down the front of your panties while Oikawa was forced to watch.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 298





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020 Day One: threesome, and Day Eight: Anal Sex. Thanks for reading!

Warm lips trail across your cheek, wandering aimlessly along the curve of your jawline until Iwaizumi latches onto a sensitive spot that has you exhaling a breathy version of his name. Teeth scrape against you. He’s rewarded with a shaky sound as he starts to suckle on that same spot. Your thighs tense around his as you squirm, but his grip is firm around your hip, holding you down with a type of languid ease that makes your heart race.

His chest rumbles against your back. A pleased sound is muffled against the underside of your jaw. Tentative fingers brush against the back of his neck before slipping into his thick hair and _pulling_. There’s a hitch in his breathing, and then a groan that’s just dripping with want.

Iwaizumi’s breath fans across the side of your neck, and the heat makes your toes curl as his lips ghost over your fluttering pulse. It jumps beneath his touch, perfectly in time with the small hitch in your breathing. A shaky sound falls from your mouth as your head drops back against his shoulder, granting him further access to your exposed throat. Greedily, he takes advantage of it, marking your soft, smooth skin with his teeth and tongue. He drinks it all in. The little gasps you make as he drags his fingertips against your bare waist. The way your hair tickles his neck and chest. The sweet smell of your perfume that’s sure to linger on his skin.

You weren’t expecting tonight to end like this. Though, you can’t say you’re entirely surprised, either. Oikawa was acting like a brat earlier, after all. And he knows _exactly_ which buttons to push to make your other boyfriend snap. Really, it was only a matter of time before Iwaizumi had you with your back pressed against his chest, his lips on your neck and his hand shoved down the front of your panties while Oikawa was forced to watch.

Two fingers thrust into you lazily as his thumb continues to tease you. Iwaizumi’s already made you cum once, softening you up with slow, purposeful circles against your puffy clit, all while promising filthy things in your ear. Telling you exactly what he and Oikawa are going to do to you tonight.

Fingertips glide over the curve of your hip and waist, tracing a slow path all the way to your throat. The light touch makes you sigh, your eyes fluttering until they’re half-lidded, unwilling to close them completely as you focus on the sight across from you.

Lips press against the corner of your mouth and trail across your cheek. Iwaizumi nips at your ear, his gaze sliding sideways to follow yours. The grip he has on you tightens. His cock twitches where he’s pressed against your ass, thick and hard. The edges of his lips barely curve upwards in a self-satisfied smirk, and you whimper as you lock eyes with Oikawa.

He’s already smirking at you, a predatory look in his eyes as his gaze drags down your body, watching in fascination as Iwaizumi’s big hand settles on your chest. You sigh as he palms your breast roughly.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines from his spot on the bed, an overly dramatic pout forming on his lips. Despite his tone, he does nothing to hide the amusement in his eyes, taking pleasure from your squirming and panting. His cock twitches in his hand. “Stop _teasing_.”

To anyone else, maybe it would seem like Oikawa is the only one being teased—being _punished_ —but you know better. Oikawa’s grip on his dick is a little too loose, his cheeks flushed red as he thumbs the head of his cock. Mirth swirls in his eyes as he watches Iwaizumi play with you. Your legs are spread obscenely, wide open for Oikawa as Iwaizumi’s thick fingers split you open, the view obscured by the wet, silky fabric between your thighs. Your back arches away from Iwaizumi’s chest as his thumb swirls around your clit, his finger work purposely sloppy just to keep you on edge.

Oikawa may not be allowed to _touch_ you, but both men have you right where they want you. A panting mess and they’ve hardly done anything. They’re almost disturbingly in tune, playing off of each other so well. It’s no surprise that you get caught up in their games.

On the bed, Oikawa moans as he watches Iwaizumi’s teeth scrape over the curve of your neck and shoulder. His grip tightens around his cock, the steady rhythm of his hand stuttering for the first time.

Fleetingly, you wonder if he _likes_ being cucked by your mutual lover, but your train of thought comes to an abrupt end when Iwaizumi’s thumb rolls over your clit with just the right amount of pressure.

“That’s it, baby,” he murmurs as you shudder in his lap. Whimpering, you tug on his hair a little harder, earning a grunt in response. “Fuck, you’re so wet.” He mouths at your shoulder, his hand already slipping beneath your bra to roll over your nipple.

“Hajime.” His name is a breathless gasp, and you watch Oikawa’s throat move with a harsh swallow as you call out a name that isn’t his. Pride swells in Iwaizumi’s chest.

The heat of his breath tickles your ear, and he presses a deceptively sweet kiss to your cheek. His fingers stop thrusting into you. “What do you think, baby?” he asks, just loud enough for you and Oikawa to hear him. “Does Tooru deserve you tonight?”

Oikawa makes another soft, whining sound from across the room, but Iwaizumi ignores him, attention solely on you. He releases your breast, left hand sliding over your collarbone to grip your chin, making sure you’re looking at Oikawa.

Iwaizumi hides a grin when you nod. “Yeah?” he echoes your silent agreement, calloused thumb brushing across your lips. Before he can let go, you part your lips and take the tip of his finger into your mouth. You make sure Oikawa’s eyes are on you when you give the digit a gentle suck. His eyes widen. Iwaizumi presses another kiss to your cheek before pulling his finger from your mouth.

You whine when he pulls his hand from your panties, his slick fingers ghosting over your clit purposely. His other hand lightly smacks the outside of your thigh as he lets you go. “Be a good girl and suck his cock.”

You do as you’re told, sliding off his lap onto shaky legs. A soft squeal escapes you as he delivers another sharp slap to your skin, this time on your ass cheek. It’s more surprising than painful, but his palm lingers, soothing you for a brief moment before giving you another nudge towards the bed. 

Oikawa merely watches from his spot near the headboard as you cross the room. A grin appears on his face when you kneel onto the bed and crawl towards him. Iwaizumi’s gaze burns into your back, his eyes following the sway of your hips. With your back turned, Oikawa is the only one who sees when he brings his slick fingers to his mouth to suck them clean.

“Hello, angel,” Oikawa coos when you’re practically in his lap. He reaches for you with one hand, still stroking himself lazily, and you let him pull you in for a dizzying kiss. His tongue slides across your lips, and he groans when you part them, allowing him to kiss you harder, deeper. He can practically taste Iwaizumi on your tongue. Not as sweet as you, but just as intoxicating.

A soft, almost breathy sound fans against your lips as your fingers tease his bare thighs, slyly sliding higher as you steal another kiss. He pouts as you pull away, leaning just out of reach.

“Minx,” he calls you this time, but there’s no heat behind it. You’re just as bad as him when it comes to teasing. A low groan leaves him when your smooth fingers replace his around his aching cock. “Fuck,” he murmurs, head falling back against the headboard. You’re stroking him slowly, languidly, kneeling between his thighs with smirk that’s far from coy. And it’s so much better than when he was touching himself. Your hands are softer, smaller, and watching through half-lidded eyes as your fingers struggle to wrap all the way around his cock only makes him harder.

You shiver under the wight of their combined gazes, two sets of eyes watching you carefully. You stroke Oikawa from base to tip, grip tightening the way you know he likes it. The vein on the side of his cock throbs under your touch as your thumb swirls around the head at a torturously slow pace.

Oikawa’s palm slides up your arm. He ghosts over your collarbone and throat, only to stop when he’s cradling your jaw in the palm of his hand. For a moment, his thumb only sweeps across your cheek sweetly.

You gasp when his grip tightens, his fingers squeezing around you with near bruising force. White-hot arousal rips through you, pooling low in your belly, and you shiver as he draws your face closer to his. It’s always a gamble which side of him will come out in the bedroom. And with the way he’s looking down at you, amusement dancing in the depths of his eyes, you know that tonight they’re going to ruin you.

Maybe that was their game all along.

“Hajime gave you an order, angel,” Oikawa reminds you, a sing-song lilt to his voice. “You wouldn’t want him to punish you, would you?”

Oh, but you _do_. Oikawa knows it. And you’re sure Iwaizumi knows it, too. Just the thought of what he might do has your legs clenching. Slick arousal threatens to drip down your thighs. You’re close enough for Oikawa to hear the way your breath catches, a little whimper falling from your pretty lips. He pulls you in for another chaste kiss.

His palm brushes against your throat as he lets you go.

With Oikawa breathing unevenly in front of you, his pupils blown wide with lust, and Iwaizumi’s impatient stare on your back, you finally slide yourself further down the bed. Your free hand drags down Oikawa’s thigh, and you feel his muscles tense beneath your touch. Momentarily, you consider teasing both of them more, pushing the limits of Iwaizumi’s command until he _snaps_ , but Oikawa’s heated look spurs you forward.

You lean down, immediately taking the head of his cock into your mouth. Without warning, you bob forward, sliding him deeper into your wet mouth, tongue laving attention to the underside of his dick. Smug satisfaction bursts in your chest when Oikawa makes a choking sound, caught off guard. One of them calls you a brat— _Iwaizumi_ , you think, but it’s hard to focus when you’re swallowing around Oikawa’s cock. Your fingers dig into his thighs for balance, and his hand grasps the back of your head, brushing your hair back while pulling you closer.

Relaxing your jaw, you allow him to push you down on his cock, another inch slipping down your throat before he yanks you back. Your lips slide off of him with a slick, wet _pop_ , and you gasp for air. Saliva drips down his cock, and you stare down at the flushed tip, pink and swollen from your work.

He pushes you down again without a word, and you eagerly take him back into your mouth, moaning around the stretch of your jaw. Oikawa isn’t as thick as Iwaizumi, but he’s long, and you struggle to take him deeper as he slides against your tongue. The louder you choke around him, the tighter Oikawa’s grip becomes. Breathy moans fall from his silver tongue, the wicked look in his eyes never disappearing for a second.

Breathing slowly through your nose, you glance up at him through your eyelashes.

Oikawa swears as you bob your head again, bucking into your mouth. “So pretty,” he calls you, panting at the way your throat constricts around him when you try to swallow, gagging on him. “Such a good cockslut.” Your lips are stretched obscenely around him. Slowly, you drag yourself back up, inching off him. Saliva sticks to his cock, and your tongue swirls around his tip in teasing circles before you _suck_.

He thrusts up into your mouth again. You choke.

The bed dips behind you with added weight, and you moan around Oikawa’s cock as Iwaizumi’s hands grab your hips. Calloused palms run along your waist, his thumbs ghosting your back on either side of your spine. You arch into his touch, and he grinds his cock against your ass. A choked moan leaves you as Iwaizumi leans over you, the heat of his body sinking into you as he presses his bare chest against you. His lips brush against your back.

“Naughty girl,” he murmurs, the throaty sound of his voice muffled against your shoulder. He places another kiss there, hands running back down your sides until he reaches your hips. You whimper around Oikawa’s cock when he nips at your shoulder blade. “You just don’t fucking listen, do you?”

Iwaizumi lurches away from your back suddenly, straightening. Before you have the chance to miss his warmth, his hand comes down on your ass in a harsh slap. It sends you jolting forward, Oikawa’s cock forced deeper down your throat. You choke around him again, fighting the urge to gag. Tears well in your eyes at the delicious mixture of pain and pleasure.

A hissed exhale is breathed above you. Oikawa curses under his breath as Iwaizumi rubs your hip with his thumb soothingly. “Do you like when Hajime spanks you?” Oikawa coos. His hand slides from your hair to cup your cheek. The pad of his thumb brushes against the corner of your mouth where your lips are split around his cock. You look so pretty choking on him, the head of his cock pressed against the back of your throat.

Shakily, you raise yourself off of Oikawa, your tongue dragging against the underside of his cock. His thumb brushes against your bottom lip. When only half of his dick is left in your mouth, Iwaizumi’s hand comes down on you again, the force of the slap making you take Oikawa all the way to the back of your throat.

This time, you moan. Your thighs squeeze together again, an action that doesn’t go unnoticed by the observant pair on either side of you.

“Oh, you do,” Oikawa says teasingly, your reaction answering his previous question. Iwaizumi grabs your ass, spreading you from behind, and Oikawa’s head tilts to the side thoughtfully. “Hmm, you really are a naughty little thing.” He strokes your hair away from your face. “Our little _slut_.” He punctuates the statement by thrusting up into your mouth, quickening his pace.

You must whine, because Iwaizumi hushes you. His thumb slips between your legs, rubbing against the damp spot in your panties. Another moan vibrates around Oikawa’s cock as Iwaizumi finds your clit, rubbing just enough to make your hips jerk. He grinds against your thigh, holding you in place with an iron grip.

They tease you like that until you’re squirming, Iwaizumi’s cock rutting against your thigh, his hand shoved between your legs to play with your clit while Oikawa uses you. He’s fucking your mouth at this point, holding your head still as he shoves his cock down your throat. Each roll of his hips is harder than the last, and he relishes in the soft gagging sounds you make.

A finger slips beneath your panties to touch you directly, and you grind down against Iwaizumi’s hand, desperate for more contact.

He slaps the back of your thigh. “Greedy slut.” The thought of shoving you down onto the bed and splitting you open with his cock makes his fingers twitch, but there’s something he wants to do even more.

Slowly, he eases your underwear down your legs, allowing the soiled fabric to bunch around your knees before he slips them off entirely. You’re pliant beneath him, allowing him to bend and move you anyway he wants, and you’re rewarded with his cock gliding against your dripping slit, the head rubbing against your clit perfectly. Another moan is muffled around Oikawa’s dick, and his rhythm stutters, then slows.

He’s close. You can tell by the way his cock twitches against your tongue when your swirl the muscle around his tip, his breathing growing heavier with each harsh suck. His fingers twitch against your cheek.

A rough hand wraps around your throat from behind, and then you’re ripped away from Oikawa’s cock. Your mouth leaves him with a wet pop. Spit sticks to your lips and drips down his dick as you’re forced upright. Heat surrounds you as your back is pulled flush against Iwaizumi’s chest. The new angle had him grinding against your clit, pleasure making your legs tremble beneath you.

Oikawa whines as he tosses his head back against the headboard, pouting up at the two of you. His cock twitches, glistening with your saliva, and his hand is quick to wrap around his aching length, stroking slowly. There’s a feral gleam in his eyes, and you know he won’t be cumming anywhere but down your throat once Iwaizumi lets you go.

Two fingers dig into the side of your throat, pressing against your pulse as it starts to race.

A sweet kiss is placed on the curve of your neck, just beneath where his thumb is digging into you, threatening to choke you. Then, his lips are on your temple, your cheek, his breath hot against the shell of your ear. “You’re doing such a good job, baby,” he tells you, his other hand skimming across the inside of your thigh. “ _Fuck_.” He hisses as he grinds his cock against you, biting down on the curve of your shoulder. It hurts. The lick of pain only makes you wetter, and you tremble as his tip massages your clit. “You’re going to feel so fucking good squeezing around my cock.”

“Hajime,” you whimper as he nips at your shoulder again, just below a mark be made earlier. The spots will be tender later. Sore for at least a few days. But they’ll take care of you. They always do.

As if he knows what you’re thinking, Iwaizumi presses his lips against the spot where his teeth were just digging into your smooth skin. The kiss is gentle—soft in a way that makes your chest tight with overflowing affection. The momentary sweetness is contrasted by the deep, husky tone of his voice when he growls, “Beg,” against your ear.

Your eyes widen at the command; Oikawa’s eyes glint with arousal as he leans back to enjoy the show, content to keep his mouth shut for a little while longer.

“Beg me to fuck your pussy,” Iwaizumi continues when you don’t respond. His grip tightens around your throat, reaffirming the demand, and his thumb rubs against your rapidly beating pulse. You already know he won’t ask you a second time.

His cock rubbing against your slit and the grip he has around your throat make you lightheaded. You must sputter something out, because Oikawa releases a breathy sound of amusement.

“Come on, angel,” he says, tone just shy of condescending. “You can do so much better than that.” You whine when Iwaizumi hums an agreement against the back of your shoulder. His fingers finally stop skimming against your inner thigh. A surprised squeal falls from your mouth when he pinches your clit between his thumb and finger. Oikawa’s grin widens as he sees the tears brimming in your eyes—of pleasure or pain, it doesn’t matter. “Why don’t you tell Iwa-chan how desperate you are to be stuffed full of his big cock? I bet you can’t wait to have his cum dripping from your pretty pussy.” What he’s saying is absolutely filthy, but it has you shivering with anticipation, and you feel more than hear Iwaizumi’s breath hitch behind you. Oikawa’s eyes widen in feigned surprise. “Or maybe you’d rather have him fuck your ass instead?”

Your head lolls back against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, and you let out a barely audible moan that might be a name, feeling like all of the air has been ripped out of your lungs. They’re still waiting for an answer—waiting for you to _beg_ —but it’s hard to _breathe_ , let alone _speak_. And then your mouth is moving, words as filthy as Oikawa’s, but sounding so sweet to both of them. “Please,” you gasp, trying to grind back against Iwaizumi despite the bruising grip he has around your thigh. “Please, fuck me, Hajime. I need you to fuck me with your fat cock.”

Iwaizumi’s hand shifts to your jaw. “Good girl,” he murmurs, tilting your head back. Leaning in, he presses his lips to yours. He kisses you just as hard as Oikawa did, but his thumb brushes against your cheek affectionately. Fingers dig into your hipbone, and his teeth bite down on your bottom lip until you whimper. Pulling away from your lips, Iwaizumi leans back, and you’re barely given a second to breathe before you’re being bent over.

Immediately, there’s a hand on your jaw, guiding you back down to Oikawa’s dick. The flushed tip rubs against your mouth, spit and pre-cum smearing across your swollen lips before his cock is shoved inside. At the same time, Iwaizumi shifts behind you. Big hands hold you in place as he rolls his hips forward.

The dick in your mouth is the only thing to muffle your sob as Iwaizumi splits you open with his cock. He’s big inside you. _Thick_. And the stretch burns in the best way, bringing tears to your eyes. You always have liked it rough, and that’s exactly how he’s going to give it to you.

The next roll has him sinking another inch into your pussy, and you whimper around Oikawa, who shushes you, petting your hair and murmuring praises, telling you how good you are and how well you take Iwaizumi’s cock. He’s only halfway inside, but you’re already shaking, practically gushing around him.

Oikawa coos when you moan, and that condescending tone returns when Iwaizumi’s dick drags along your inner walls slowly, pulling back out. “So pretty,” he says, thumb stroking your cheek to brush away a tear that slips out. You swallow around his cock, tongue trembling against him.

There’s no warning before Iwaizumi thrusts forward and shoves his entire cock into your dripping cunt. His hips slap against your ass, pressing against the tender spots where he spanked you before. The force behind the thrust sends you forward into Oikawa’s lap, and he moans as you take him all the way into your throat. Your nose brushes against his pelvis, your jaw already aching from the repeated stretch.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi murmurs, groaning as your pussy clenches around him sporadically, spasming. Even the slightest shift from him has pure bliss rippling through you. He’s so thick it’s impossible for him _not_ to rub against your sweet spot, his cock stroking your insides just right. His hands flex around your hips. Blunt fingernails dig into you. The lick of pain makes you squirm, unsure if you’re trying to pull away or take him even deeper, if that’s even possible.

Oikawa allows you to pull yourself half-way off his dick to breathe, your chest heaving. “Oh?” He sounds amused. “Are you going to cum already, angel? Just from that?” He snickers when you shake your head stubbornly, forcing yourself to relax, unwilling to give either one the satisfaction of making you cum that quickly. “I guess Iwa-chan will just have to try harder then.”

A grunt of agreement comes from behind you. Still buried inside you, Iwaizumi pries one of his hands away from your hips. You clench around him embarrassingly when he spanks you this time. The rough treatment makes you keen.

They set a brutal pace. Iwaizumi fucks you from behind, hips slapping against your ass with every harsh thrust. Oikawa leans back, content to watch through half-lidded eyes as you whine and gag around his cock, taking him deeper each time Iwaizumi forces you down. You’re making a mess on both of them, spit and slick dripping around their cocks, but it only makes them fuck you harder.

You lose yourself in the sensations. The tangy taste of Oikawa on your tongue. The lingering ache of Iwaizumi’s hips slapping against you. The combined sounds of their heavy pants and groans. Oikawa is louder, higher-pitched and unrestrained as he moans; you can hardly hear Iwaizumi, his grunts and groans muffled as they slip through grit teeth, held back so he can focus on the slick, wet sounds of his cock filling your pussy over and over. Sweat drips down your back. Everything is hot. Too hot.

One of Iwaizumi’s hands slides around your hips and snakes between your thighs. Calloused fingers rub against your clit until you’re squirming under him, caught between leaning into the overwhelming pleasure and trying to pull away, already so, _so_ sensitive from before. Before you can make the choice, his fingers disappear.

Your hips jerk when he grabs your ass, spreading you from behind. He leans back, just enough to watch his cock disappear inside your pussy. The slick press of his finger against your puckered asshole makes you gasp around Oikawa, but it quickly dissolves into a moan when the digit slips inside you, stretching you out. You’re warm and wet already, loose from earlier preparation, and you melt into his touch.

He crooks his finger just right, and you tighten around his cock, sucking Oikawa’s harder. The latter hisses, gripping your jaw so tightly that you wince. He hisses for Iwaizumi to “do that again”, and the other man complies, playing with your ass.

The hand Oikawa isn’t gripping your jaw with is fisted in the sheets, his knuckles white with how hard he’s squeezing. By now he’s holding you still, fucking your face with frenzied rolls of his hips. All you can do is whimper around him, swallowing and choking until his rhythm stutters. “Fuck,” he groans, tensing as he cums in your mouth, spilling down your throat.

He’s salty on your tongue as you swallow, and you gasp as he pulls his softening cock from your mouth. There’s nothing to muffle your whimpers and whines now, and it only spurs Iwaizumi on when you mewl, “ _Hajime_ ,” as he slams against your sweet spot.

A hand in your hair pulls you up, gentler than before, and Oikawa leans in to kiss you, swallowing the sounds you make. He cradles your jaw in his palm, thumb rubbing circles against a sore spot. More praise is mumbled against your mouth, but what he’s saying is lost between feverish kisses and panting mouths as he tastes himself on your tongue.

Upright like this, your back is pressed against Iwaizumi’s chest again, and he takes advantage of the position. Another finger slips into your ass, thrusting slowly. His grip on your hip loosens, his palm sliding up your back and over your ribcage. Lips press against your neck. His tongue pokes out to taste the salt on your skin. And then he’s all teeth, nipping and sucking at you as he yanks at the clasp holding your bra together.

It snaps loose. The straps slide down your shoulders. One of them rips it off the rest of the way, and you whimper when a warm hand palms your breast, groping and squeezing before pinching your nipple.

Oikawa leans back, still stroking your cheek.

Iwaizumi shoves you forward suddenly, and you brace your hands against the headboard next to Oikawa. You’re positioned over his lap, knees pressed against the mattress on either side of his hips. His palms land on your legs, teasingly stroking from your knees to the tops of your thighs, his head tilted back against the headboard to look at you.

He looks content, face flushed and panting. Chocolate brown hair is mused, messy and sticking to his forehead. Pupils are blown wide, his eyes hazy from his orgasm. Though, they haven’t lost that spark of mischief. He smirks when he sees your own expression of bliss. Oikawa’s hands slide up your sides, replacing Iwaizumi’s on your breast when his palm shifts to your throat, squeezing slightly.

“How rude, Iwa-chan, fucking her right in front of me.” Oikawa is absolutely shameless with the way his gaze drops between your legs, watching as your cute little cunt is stretched around Iwaizumi’s cock. Slim fingers play with your nipples.

Iwaizumi huffs a laugh, breath fanning over the back of your neck. His pace slows, rough thrusts turning to a deep grind. “Maybe if you hadn’t cum in her mouth,” he grumbles, words slightly muffled by your shoulder as he leans in to kiss you.

Feigning innocence, Oikawa pouts up at Iwaizumi. “I thought you wanted her to suck my cock?” he asks. He pinches your nipple hard enough to make you gasp, a devilish smile spreading across his face. “Weren’t those your orders?”

He’s goading Iwaizumi. Trying to piss him off, make him fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. All three of you know it. And it’s working.

The fingers around your throat twitch. His hips slap against your ass with more force than before, but his slow pace doesn’t pick up. “I could have made you watch me fuck her on the chair.” It wouldn’t be the first time he’s done it.

“You say that like I wouldn’t enjoy it.”

A snort. Iwaizumi fucks you a little harder, a little faster. Your toes curl. “You better hurry up if you want to fuck her, too,” he warns Oikawa, eyes rolling at the impish look he receives in return.

“Are you going to cum early, Iwa-chan?” By now, neither of them are paying attention to you, bickering over your shoulder as if Iwaizumi isn’t buried deep in your pussy and your ass, and the taste of Oikawa’s cum isn’t lingering on your tongue. “I don’t think our girl would like that much.” Brown eyes blink up at you to avoid the glare Iwaizumi is sending him. “You look so pretty when Iwa-chan fucks you like this,” he compliments you, releasing your breasts and trailing his hands back down. “But I bet you’ll look even prettier when I’m fucking you, too.” His thumb circles your clit, still swollen and sensitive from when you came on Iwaizumi’s fingers earlier. “Think you can take both of us tonight, angel?”

You nod, eyes squeezing shut as a breathless _yes_ falls from your mouth, because _fuck_ , of _course_ you want them both. You always do. And you’re so fucking close to cumming again. Your body is just buzzing with pleasure. Iwaizumi lets your head fall back against his shoulder, his sturdy frame and strong hand on your neck the only things keeping you upright. He’s still grinding against you, pace almost painfully slow.

With your eyes shut tight, you don’t see the way Oikawa grins. “ _Good_.”

Iwaizumi’s cock pulls out of you. His fingers slip out of your ass. Your eyes snap open in alarm, a protest already on the tip of your tongue, but Iwaizumi silences you with a sharp slap against your sore ass cheek.

“Hajime,” you whine, only to gasp when he spreads you from behind. He lets go of your throat as Oikawa swipes a bottle off the nightstand. You know what it is without having to look, but you still shiver when cold, sticky fluid drips onto your skin. Iwaizumi hisses between his teeth as lube leaks onto his cock and fingers. He strokes himself slowly.

Oikawa grinds you down against his hips, his dick rubbing against your clit teasingly. The hands on your hips hold you still, the pair in perfect sync as they move you where they want you. Your fingers bite into the headboard as Oikawa snakes a hand around your hips, helping Iwaizumi hold you open.

The head of his dick presses against your ass, rubbing against your puckered entrance. His name drips from your tongue, sweet like honey, and you whimper at the stretch of his cock sinking into you just an inch. The lube makes the glide easy, but he’s still so _big_ inside of you, stretching you to your absolute limit.

“Just relax, baby,” he murmurs against your temple, face buried in your hair. “Let us make you feel good.” His palm presses against your abdomen, pushing you against his chest.

Oikawa pouts. He leans in, pressing a kiss against your jaw that quickly turns into a bite. The pain doesn’t last as he pulls away just as fast. “How come you never say _my_ name that pretty?” he asks you, thumbs rubbing circles into your hips.

Even through half-lidded eyes you see the glance the pair share over your shoulder. One of them slaps your thigh when you don’t answer fast enough, but you’re too overwhelmed by the onslaught of stimulation to tell who. The same hand slips between your legs to stroke your clit.

“Please, Tooru.” He shivers at the way you practically purr his name, all breathy and needy. “Please, fuck me. I want—” A choked scream tears from your throat as Iwaizumi suddenly thrusts forward, taking you by surprise as the full length of his cock is shoved inside you. His other hand slaps against the wall by Oikawa’s head for balance. “ _Fuck_ ,” you whimper, clenching around him. Slick drips from your cunt, and you tremble, realizing you came just from that.

Oikawa’s thumb doesn’t stop rubbing your clit. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” You’re shifted over his lap, and then his dick is pressed against your slit, the tip rubbing through the sloppy mess between your legs. Hushing your little gasps and whines, Oikawa murmurs in your ear how pretty you are before he thrusts inside you, stuffing you full of his cock. The fullness makes you moan, but the sound is swallowed by Oikawa’s lips on yours.

Neither of them gives you a moment to breathe before they’re thrusting and grinding against you, taking you roughly, hard and fast. They know you can take it—can take _them_. You’re always so good for them, taking them so well. Your hands scramble for something to ground you, and you end up clutching Iwaizumi’s bicep like a lifeline as he pounds into your ass.

Absolutely filthy things are whispered in your ear, but it’s too hard to focus on anything more than the deep, throaty sound of Iwaizumi’s voice and the heat of his breath fanning across the back of your neck. Oikawa hisses between his teeth as your walls tighten around him, sucking him in deeper every time you bounce on his lap.

At this angle, he’s perfectly positioned to rub against your sweet spot with every thrust. You’re mostly grinding against him. Shoved onto his cock with the force of Iwaizumi’s hips slapping against your ass. They’re both panting and swearing, twin groans falling from their mouths as your muscles squeeze around them sporadically.

“I bet you just love being fucked like this, don’t you?” Oikawa sneers, one hand sliding up your side to palm your breast. Pinching and pulling at your nipple, he leans down to lick a strip up the side of your throat, tasting the salt on your skin. When his lips brush against your ear he continues. “Split open on both of our cocks.”

Iwaizumi huffs a laugh. “Cock hungry little slut.”

The way you moan is almost embarrassing, and it only spurs them on.

Oikawa pinches your clit between two fingers, rubbing your sensitive nerves harshly, just enough to bring you to the edge before he snatches his hand back. “Well, angel?” he starts. “Tell us how much you love it. Beg us to fuck you just the way you want it.” Letting go of your breast, he grabs your waist, forcing you down harder on his and Iwaizumi’s cocks. “Or does Hajime need to punish you again?”

“ _Please_.” It slips out before you can stop it, breathy and needy. “I— _fuck_.” Iwaizumi slaps your ass again, and this time it’s hard enough to make tears well in your eyes. Pain and pleasure swirl into an intoxicating combination. “Please. _Right there_. I love it when you fuck me with your big, hard cocks.” You’re babbling at this point, only half-aware of what you’re saying, but you don’t care. You’re so close to cumming again. The knot of tension in your lower belly is so close to snapping. “Please, don’t stop.”

By now, you’re barely able to hold yourself up. Their strong hands are the only thing keeping you from collapsing. They know it, too, judging by Iwaizumi’s tight grip and the smirk on Oikawa’s face. Purposely, you clench around them a little harder, just to watch the way Oikawa’s brow furrows, his eyes squeezed shut in absolute bliss. Iwaizumi only grunts, pounding into you harder in retaliation.

Fingertips slide up your torso, and you cling to Iwaizumi’s bicep harder. His hand wraps around your throat, choking you, and you scramble to grab his forearm as he guides your head back against his shoulder, arching your back in a perfect curve. Your fingernails bite into his skin, but he only groans against your ear. Spots burst across your vision. Oikawa’s lips are on your collarbone, sucking a bruise against an already tender spot.

“Come on, baby.” Iwaizumi pants against your ear, distracting you as Oikawa’s hand slips back between your legs. His thumb swipes over your clit, rubbing in hard, fast circles.

You clench down around them again, tighter than before as you cum hard, your orgasm ripping straight through you. Your mouth falls open in a silent scream. The only sound you manage is a choked gasp that might be one or both of their names as you tremble, spasming around them as they continue to thrust inside of you, drawing out your orgasm until you’re overstimulated and so sensitive it almost hurts.

Moaning, Oikawa cums deep inside you, harder than before and so fucking sensitive as your pussy squeezes around his dick. The rush of warmth inside your cunt makes you whimper. A second later, Iwaizumi swears, shoving himself back and pulling his cock from inside you just in time to cum on your ass. Thick, milky fluid slides down your skin, mixing with the mess of cum that drips from your pussy as Oikawa pulls out of you.

None of you move. For a long moment the only sounds in the room are harsh pants as the three of you try to catch your breaths, too sore and sticky with fluids to do anything else.

It’s Iwaizumi that moves first. He presses a hard kiss against your temple, reassuring and warm. His thumb strokes the side of your neck gently, his grip around your throat now loose. A quiet whine leaves you when his warmth disappears, but it turns into a sigh as you’re shifted off of Oikawa’s lap and laid down on the bed. The mattress shifts as Iwaizumi gets off the bed.

Oikawa stays leaning against the headboard as the other man pads across the floor and leaves the room without a word. When Iwaizumi disappears down the hallway, Oikawa turns back to you. He reaches for you slowly, and you relax as his knuckles rub against your cheek soothingly.

“Such a good girl,” he coos down at you, moving to pet your hair. “You did so well for us. Hajime will be right back, okay? So just relax, sweetheart.” Your heart swells with the petname. It’s one he only uses in moments like this, where you’re both exhausted, craving contact and praise.

He continues to coo and whisper until Iwaizumi returns a moment later, a loose pair of sweatpants pulled over his hips and a set of damp towels in one hand. Without looking, he tosses one of them at Oikawa, who yelps as it smacks him in the face. “Clean yourself up, shithead,” Iwaizumi tells him, tone gruff. His entire demeanor softens when he looks at you, still spread out on the bedsheets, exhausted, with cum dripping down your ass and thighs.

“So mean, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa huffs, but does as he’s told, wiping himself off before tossing the towel onto the floor.

Ignoring Oikawa’s tone, Iwaizumi climbs onto the bed on top of you, his knees on either side of your legs. “Okay, baby?” he mumbles, kissing your temple, then your cheek, coaxing you to nod. Once he’s sure you’re okay, his lips lovingly brush over one of the bitemarks he left on the back of your shoulder. “Let’s clean you up.”

You wince as the towel rubs against your sensitive skin, but he’s nothing but gentle as he wipes away the sticky fluids.

Unlike Iwaizumi, Oikawa doesn’t bother putting on pants before he shuffles down onto the bed, sprawled out beside you. He clicks his tongue, a dramatic pout forming on his lips as he looks at you and Iwaizumi. “How come you don’t treat me like that, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi raises a brow. The look he throws Oikawa is nothing short of exasperated. “You’re not the one I just fucked,” he says blandly, making you smile. When Oikawa only pouts more, Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “You want me to fuck _your_ ass next time?”

“Well,” your other boyfriend drawls, a mischievous flicker in the depths of his eyes,  
“I wouldn’t be opposed.” Before Iwaizumi can respond, he rolls onto his side to face you. “And how are you feeling, angel? Need anything?”

It’s always the same routine after they fuck your brains out. The two of them bicker as they make sure you’re okay, then settle in on either side of you. They’re always clingy after sex, but you’re no better. Sometimes, Oikawa will coax you into a bath, or persuade Iwaizumi to order food, craving conversation until the three of you are half-asleep and too tired to continue; Iwaizumi only ever wants to pull you both close, reassure himself that you’re both okay. He can be too rough sometimes, and he knows it, always whispering apologies when one of you wince, big hands soothing away the pain.

You hum as Iwaizumi slots in beside you, sliding partway underneath you so that your head is resting on his chest. His fingertips brush against your skin, his palm smoothing over your naked back. Lips press against the top of your head, and you sink into his embrace as his steady heartbeat thrums through you. “Sore,” you admit, sighing as he kneads your lower back. You tilt your chin enough to kiss Iwaizumi’s chest before turning to Oikawa. Your lips quirk up.

“Someone looks satisfied with himself,” you tease him, voice slurred as you start to feel drowsy, lulled by the warmth around you.

“And you look like you’ve been attacked by an animal.” He reaches out to poke one of the bitemarks on your neck, faint indents from teeth just barely visible in the light. The grin on his face becomes even more cheeky. “But, ah, what can you expect with our Hajime. Such a brute.”

Iwaizumi reaches around you to cuff Oikawa over the head, but there’s no force behind it. A love tap. Oikawa whines anyway, and you dissolve into giggles as he throws himself on top of you and Iwaizumi, careful to rest most of his weight against the other man, who grunts, but doesn’t bother to shove him off.

“Idiots,” Iwaizumi grumbles, wrapping his arms around the two of you.


End file.
